The House We Built Together
by fancythat23675
Summary: While The Burrow is being built, Molly has some doubts about her new family.


A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. If you have any suggestions, please tell me!

In this story, Molly has some doubts about Arthur's handy work, but later realizes she also has doubts about whether she, her husband, and their soon to arrive son will become a proper family. Short and sweet, with just enough to satisfy ya'll.

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. *cry*

The House We Built Together

By fancythat23675

Molly wasn't so sure anymore.

Everything had been going fine, that was true—at least she thought it was true—but to say she was pleased would have been an overstatement. She was not pleased, nor was she unhappy. She was content.

_But I don't want to be content,_ Molly thought to herself as she paused in tying her apron to look out the rather large window of the shed. The golden light streaming through it was a similar shade to the grass and reminded her of her childhood days in the country. She knew Arthur meant well, but she also knew he had very little money. That didn't bother her—but she often worried that they wouldn't have enough to pay for their growing family.

He had been working on the house for eight months (although it felt like eight years to Molly), and each passing month she had worried more. Not only did 'The Burrow' look nothing like a house, it also looked extremely unsteady, and she was sure Arthur had no idea how to use any of the muggle tools he had brought with him from the Ministry.

Molly sighed and returned to her work after checking to make sure Arthur did not need her help. The smell of coffee beans drifted around the shed as she fumbled around to make a drink. It was awfully silly, she often thought to herself, to leave a bunch of muggle machines lying around in the shed without anyone knowing how to use them. Instead of plugging in the 'coffee machine', she tapped her wand and muttered an incantation, grinning in approval when the mug filled with amber liquid.

"Here you are, darling," Molly called to Arthur as she stepped all but gracefully out of the shed and handed him a cup of steaming coffee. "Careful, it's hot."

"Wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed, with the kind of enthusiasm one had after discovering their favorite quidditch team had made it to the World Cup. "Did you make it with that muggle coffee thing I found yesterday?"

Molly shook her head and Arthur gave her a look of mock hurt. She laughed a bit, and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Come of it, Arthur, you know it's ten times better when we make it with our wands and not with that blasted contraption," she argued, pointing her finger accusingly towards the shed.

"Mollywobbles…"

Molly gave a frustrated sigh when he used the nickname he had given her. Tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, she shook her head in amusement. Arthur knew just how to convince her to do things his way. With a brisk nod, she took back the cup of coffee.

"The house is almost finished, you know," he added as an afterthought, waiting for her to turn her back on him.

"Almost finished?" Molly called in surprise, turning to view the house more clearly. "Arthur, it hardly even looks like a house. And the floors are so crooked! Dear, how on earth are we supposed to get anywhere?"

"Please, Molly, it looks fantastic," Arthur said, looking only the slightest bit hurt, but Molly instantly felt guilty. "I'm sure the children will love it."

"That's what I'm worried about," Molly whispered. She moved towards him, waddling slightly, due to her pregnancy. "Arthur…. What if they don't like our house? What if they don't like our family? What if they don't like…..me?"

"Oh please, Mollywobbles," said Arthur, grinning. "You're a very likeable person!"

"Arthur, I'm being serious. What if we're not ready for this?"

Arthur sighed, and walked over to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Look at this house, Molly. Do you see it?" Arthur waited for her to nod in response. "We built it. Together."

"So?"

"If we're ready for this," said Arthur, gesturing to the structure in front of him, "Then we certainly are ready for a family, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Molly agreed.

"Good," said Arthur, grinning once more. "Now go make me that cup of coffee."

Laughing, Molly ran as fast as her legs could take her to the shed. Yes, 'The Burrow' certainly didn't look like a house—but it certainly looked like home.

FIN

REVIEW BECAUSE IT'LL MAKE MY DAY 10 TIMES BETTER


End file.
